Cult of the Vault locations (Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel)
Cult of the Vault is a type of challenge in Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel, with each completion of the challenge giving a small amount of Badass Rank. The objective of Cult of the Vault is to discover hidden Vault Symbols throughout Elpis, Helios and Claptrap's mind. The number of Vault symbols in every location varies from 0 to 5, as indicated on the Challenges window in the Badass Rank page of the ECHO communicator interface. Most Vault symbols are found on walls and objects that are in hard-to-reach and/or hidden places. They vary in size from roughly 1 to 10 feet (30 cm to 3 m) in diameter. Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel Abandoned Training Facility *On the east wall of the easternmost building (separated from the rest of the arena by lava), at lava level. [Map] [Symbol] * On the west end of the lava-filled trench going through the middle of the arena, at lava level. [Map] [Symbol] Concordia *On the roof of Janey Springs' Emporium o' Stuff, just behind the sign. [Map] [Symbol] *On the roof of the Meriff's office, where the turrets appear before placing a transponder in the middle of it during Systems Jammed. [Map] [Symbol] *On a roof above the entry point from Serenity's Waste. The vault symbol can be reached by jumping to the south from the platform where the electrical fuse box is located. [Map] [Symbol] Crisis Scar * Southeast of Peepot's house, near the cliff edge, on the ground. [Map] [Symbol] * Behind the crate on the small raised island in the middle of the lava river. [Map] [Symbol] * On the roof of the northernmost building in the comms station, on a wall facing north. [Map] [Symbol] Eleseer *In the easternmost part of the map, below the map exit to Tycho's Ribs, behind a wall with a narrow ledge going around it. [Map] [Symbol] Hyperion Hub of Heroism *Before entering the northernmost area (crew quarters) where the exit to Research and Development is located, the vault symbol is on a wall to the right side, just in front of the Hyperion scanner. [Map] [Symbol] *On the north side of Helios Access Tunnel #27-B, on the track. Only accessible during or after Watch Your Step. [Map] [Symbol] *In one of the detention cells, only accessible after completing An Urgent Message. [Map] [Symbol] Jack's Office *In the eastern office block, on the floor between a plant and a desk. [Map] [Symbol] Lunar Launching Station * In a nook above the upper floor of the west main area. The nook faces Power Core Beta. [Map] [Symbol] * In the east main area, at the far end of the overhead pipes carrying slag to Power Core Alpha. [Map] [Symbol] * On the ceiling of the Laser Amplification Nexus room. There is a series of three nets leading to it which have to be crossed with careful jumps. [Map] [Symbol] Outlands Canyon * On a building high up on a cliff at the easternmost part of the map. Symbol is on the outside wall facing the cliff edge. [Map] [Symbol] * On the wall of a small tower just north of the western compound, near the cliff edge. [Map] [Symbol] * Under the stairs leading down into Rabid Adams' hideout. Only accessible during or after Treasures of ECHO Madre. [Map] [Symbol] Outlands Spur * Flow Control complex (center of the map), east side, on a wall facing the shortcut back to the entrance. [Map] [Symbol] * In the furthest south-east edge of the map, on the wall facing the cliff edge. [Map] [Symbol] * Pumping Station (southwest complex), high above the level with the control console, facing north. [Map] [Symbol] * Processing Plant (north complex), north side, on the inside wall of an alcove. [Map] [Symbol] Pity's Fall * In the Drakensburg, west outdoor path (Starboard Ascent) near the center of the ship, just south of the air dome generator, two floors up. Use the girder next to the jump-pad as a platform to climb up. [Map] [Symbol] * In the Drakensburg engine room, south side, on an east-facing wall near the ceiling. [Map] [Symbol] * In the Drakensburg, Crew Quarters, before the security elevator shaft, on the right hand side behind the yellow pipes. [Map] [Symbol] Regolith Range * In the Dead Drop complex, between two ridges on the south side of the central structure. [Map] [Symbol] * East of the exit from Deadlift's hideout, on a wall facing east. [Map] [Symbol] * In the Dahl Waypoint complex, high up on the west side of a buttress of the IC 57 building. It's reached by traversing the complex wall to the west ledge, then jumping and boosting toward the buttress. [Map] [Symbol] Research and Development * West of the entrance to the Stalker Biome from Indigenous Species, facing the rest of the biome. [Map] [Symbol] * Aquatic Life Stabilization, next to the ramp leading down and south from the entrance. [Map] [Symbol] * Synaptics, area where CLAP-9000 and DAN-TRP are, on a wall facing east. [Map] [Symbol] Serenity's Waste *Near the first ECHO recording of Janey Springs, directly north of the first air dome generator in the area, on top of a wrecked spaceship. [Symbol] [Map] *In Janey's base in the room where the fast travel terminal is located, hidden behind a container under the stairs. [Map] [Symbol] *On the roof of Janey's old garage where the broken Oz Kit is picked up, facing northwest. [Symbol] [Map] Sub-Level 13 * On the floor underneath the elevator. [Map] [Symbol] Titan Industrial Facility *In the courtyard near the exit to Titan Robot Production Plant on the lowest floor, on the wall to the left of the New-U terminal room, which will be the entrance to Sub-Level 13 (if the host's story mission progress isn't far enough). [Map] [Symbol] Titan Robot Production Plant *In the large central corridor room (south of the room where the constructor's legs are attached), at the east end of the basement level. [Map] [Symbol] Triton Flats *On the south wall of a building (where Rose put her recruitment posters) at the far south of the Flats near the gate to Flinder's Needle. [Map] [Symbol] *On the side of a garage attached to the Lunar Junction Station building. [Map] [Symbol] *Shimmer Island, on the south-facing wall of a small building containing a "Bullets Etc." vendor. [Map] [Symbol] Tycho's Ribs *Inside of the Mario Easter Egg, on a wall reached by using the first pipe to the left to jump up to the floating brick, onto the platform, then to the opposing platform. [Map] [Symbol] *Back of Z8N-TP's room, ground level. [Map] [Symbol] Veins of Helios * After exiting the airlock, around the wall to the left. [Symbol] [Map] * At the large chute, down one floor to the room with Boil Workers, on the wall. [Symbol] [Map] * On a wall near a platform with a blue jump pad, reached by using a large platform being moved back and forth by a worker drone. [Map] [Symbol] * North side of the building to the left and above the southern Central Maintenance airlock. [Symbol] [Map] * On the wall to the right, while facing airlock 3 from the areas with plasma regulators. It can be reached by going to airlock 3, jumping onto the pipes nearby, then onto a narrow wall ledge, then carefully following that ledge around the corner and then to the symbol. [Map] [Symbol] Vorago Solitude * In the center complex, first area past the front gate, on the back of one of the small buildings facing the gate. [Symbol] [Map] * On a wall inside the pit near Captain Chef. [Symbol] [Map] *In the southeastern part of the map, on the east wall of a small building near where These are the Bots begins. [Symbol] [Map] Ultimate Vault Hunter Upgrade Pack: The Holodome Onslaught The Holodome * On the right-hand wall of the left-hand room before the drop into the arena itself inside the Holodome complex. [Symbol] [Map] * On the underside of the top of the ramp directly in front of the drop into the arena. [Symbol] [Map] Ultimate Vault Hunter Upgrade Pack 2: Claptastic Voyage Cluster 99002 0V3RL00K * On the far side of a trash box that's between two buildings near Dave's house. [Symbol] [Map] * On the cliff beside a chest on a small outcropping, north of Gubbin's Shack. [Symbol] [Map] * On the wall inside the shack located between the church and Overlook. [Symbol] [Map] Cluster 00773 P4ND0R4 * On the back of the billboard, atop tall support scaffolding, beside where Dr. Zed's projection first appears during File Search after entering 00773 FYRESTONE. [Symbol] [Map] Deck 13 1/2 * On the back of the large pillar that is behind the starting point after being digitized. [Symbol] [Map] Deck 13.5 * Underneath the ramp leading to the jump pad to 5H4D0W-TP's throne. [Symbol] [Map] Motherlessboard * On the floor behind D1GN1TY-TP. [Symbol] [Map] * After passing the shops near the exit to Cluster 99002 0V3RL00K, on the outside of the wall behind the shops.[Symbol] [Map] * On the top of a support beam above the entrance/exit to the data streams leading back to the exit to The Nexus, in the Data Splitter area. [Symbol] [Map] * On the roof of a structure on the yellow data stream back from Memory Bank 2 to The Confluence. This symbol is only accessible by gravity slamming from the yellow data stream down to a thin spur between two struts (before the usual walkable platform reachable via Jump Pads), and then walking up the strut to the ceiling. The slam is difficult to time correctly, and can either result in death (if triggered too early) or overshooting and landing on the platform (if triggered too late). [Symbol] [Map] * On a platform above where a Jump Pad is extended during the mission The Psychology of a Claptrap. The platform is accessible by grenade-jumping from the Jump Pad platform or by using the Jump Pad and immediately reversing the direction with an air boost. [Symbol] [Map] Subconscious * After dropping into Despair and Self-Loathing's arena, on the back wall behind the descent. [Symbol] [Map] * On a platform beside a glitch chest just after entering the Sub-Subconscious, before entering Deception Hall. [Symbol] [Map] * At the farthest end of the bridge leading to the exit to The Cortex, on the second upside-down pillar. [Symbol] [Map] The Cortex * High up on the left side of the same wall as the exit to Subconscious. [Symbol] [Map] The Nexus * After the first data stream when entering The Nexus from Deck 13 1/2, on the back of the advertisement on the eastern side of the room. [Symbol] [Map] * On the underside of Positive Terminal, available from below (near a Glitched chest). [Symbol] [Map] * In a hidden area underneath the atrium just before the final data streams. Fall down and to the right a couple times from the jump pad that leads to the atrium. [Symbol] [Map] * On the roof of the atrium just before the final data streams (easiest to get to from the "end" of the map, but can get to it from the ground floor too) [Symbol] [Map] Video Gallery Of Vault Symbol Locations File:Cult of the Vault Borderlands the Pre-Sequel|'Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel (All Locations)' File:Borderlands the Pre-sequel Holodome DLC Cult of the Vault Locations!|'The Holodome Onslaught: The Holodome' File:Borderlands the Pre-sequel Claptastic Voyage- OV3RLOOK Cult of the Vault Locations!|'Claptastic Voyage: Cluster 99002 0V3RL00K' File:Borderlands The Pre-sequel-|'Claptastic Voyage: Cluster 00773 P4ND0R4' File:Cult of the Vault locations (Borderlands- The Pre-Sequel).5 Cult of the Vault Locations!|'Claptastic Voyage: Deck 13.5' File:Borderlands the Pre-sequel- Claptastic Voyage Cult of the Vault Locations!|'Claptastic Voyage: The Nexus' ru:Культ Хранилища (Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel) Category:Challenges